


Everyone's a thread, we're all woven together

by jannika



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jannika/pseuds/jannika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hush,” Hanna says, “we’ve decided that you two should kiss. If you want to.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Post-canon fic in which a summer commitment brings Spencer, Toby, Hanna and Caleb back to Rosewood years later, and a vacation from Rosewood brings them all closer together. Much Closer. </p><p>Kissing and group sex and feelings and banter. Established Spencer/Toby and Hanna/Caleb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a thread, we're all woven together

**Author's Note:**

> I have been threatening to write this for a really long time because the whole fifth season was a lot of me yelling at my TV about these four. And there is, to the best of my knowledge, no other fic about this ot4. Set post canon, but since I have no idea what the end of this canon will actually entail, all I'm assuming here is that all four liars plus Caleb, Toby and Paige all make it out alive. (Aria, Emily and Paige are only mentioned super briefly here). That might not even turn out to be true, and I'm not even going to begin to guess on anything else.
> 
> Inspired by multiple conversations with my girlfriend about how all combinations of these four people should make out at once, and about how much Spencer and Hanna would be into watching their boyfriends make out. Also by that time Caleb called Spencer, 'Spence' and they ate cookies and talked about their feelings. Also by the entire fifth season. 
> 
> For reference, they're all meant to be like, 22/23 here, but it's not hugely important.

It’s Hanna’s idea- she springs it on them during a Wednesday double date when their first round of drinks has arrived and has them all convinced by dessert.

“I just think we all need to get out of this town for a week, go somewhere with no memories,” Hanna says, grinning up at all of them.

“We’re only here for the summer,” Toby points out, arching an eyebrow at Spencer as he does. They’re at the Apple Rose, tucked in a corner table they’ve made theirs in the past few weeks. (It doesn’t stop all the looks, all the glares and whispers, even shadows and the passing of years don’t wash away the stories a small town tells.)

“That’s three months too long, and you know it,” Hanna shoots back, throwing down her cocktail as she does. 

“Why all four of us? I mean, you two could just go,” Spencer says, gesturing across the table at Hanna and Caleb. They should, really, she thinks. It’s her fault they’re all here for the summer anyway, pulled back to this town again. 

“Because this cabin has two bedrooms and it’s perfect, plus we can split the cost,” Hanna says like it should be obvious, “and besides, we’re supposed to be doing this all together, right?”

“Strength in numbers,” Caleb says, nodding.

“Exactly!” Hanna says.

“A week?” Spencer says, feeling herself give in a little already. They have all summer, and Aria and Emily and Paige are all coming into town next month, so they’ll have even more help, and. And all this unbroken up time in what used to be home is sort of unbearable.

“Just one week! I don’t want to be here, we can’t go anywhere anything weird or terrifying ever happened to any of us,” Hanna says, locking eyes with Spencer as she does.

“I think it’s getting to all of us, being here,” Caleb says. 

“Do we have time, Spence?” Toby asks. He’s nodding too, looking a little distracted. 

“I’ll check,” Spencer says. Hanna beams like it’s been settled. 

(Across the restaurant, an older lady whose name Spencer can’t quite remember is shaking her head at them lips pursed. Even when you’ve been cleared of everything, something about being accused of multiple murders and other various crimes seems to leave a bad taste in people’s mouths, a bitterness at your name.)  
**  
It’s just a summer. Spencer tells herself over and over as she packs and unpacks suitcases in their brownstone, throwing Toby’s clothes in with her own and then deciding they needed to be separate and then deciding they just shouldn’t go and shoving things back into drawers. 

It’s been like this for days. She thinks Toby has actually already packed them things- the other night while she was in the bath, maybe because she is pretty sure through her panicked fog that she’s missing a lot of clothes. She can’t stop, though. Because they have to go back- or she does, and she’s taking everyone with her. Something terrible will probably happen. She’s considering not even taking a phone. She’s considering not going. She’s considering that Toby’s truck might blow up at the town line. 

The thing is, she’d been put in charge and it has to be her. Melissa is in London and her dad is in California somewhere and her mom can’t leave New York with her current caseload and someone has to do it. It’s a Hastings thing, a commitment. It doesn’t really matter that Spencer herself hadn’t made it. Somewhere along the line the Hastings’ connection to Radley had become permanent and binding. So when Radley needs a new wing gutted and rebuilt, and reopened with a grand celebration, on a three-month timeline, a Hastings has to be in charge. 

It’s just a summer. Just one summer in Rosewood. They’re supposed to leave tomorrow, Spencer and Toby and Toby’s construction company. It was Toby, actually, who pulled Hanna and Caleb in first. Lately, in some buildings and projects he’s been hiring Caleb freelance to set up the wiring and tech, cameras and servers and wi-fi hubs, and he’d wanted to bring him on this instantly. Hanna had offered to help with the event planning, with getting donors and putting out new fliers. She claimed she been planning on doing her summer classes online anyway and she could do that just as easily from Rosewood. Spencer is not entirely sure that’s true, because there had been talk at dinner a few weeks before the Radley thing about campus over the summer and Caleb bringing lunch, but she’s too grateful to question it much. 

It’s just one summer.

**  
It is getting to all of them, Caleb’s not wrong. It’s not just the stares and the whispers, it’s the air and the buildings and the sidewalks. It’s everything. Spencer can see it everyone- a stiffness in Toby like he feels watched, a glare in Caleb’s eyes like he’s daring the whole town, a nervous energy in Hanna like she’s poised to run. Spencer thinks they’re all looking over their shoulders all waiting for messages to appear in the sky, in mirrors, in the words of strangers. She’s never wanted this again, never wanted to feel like this. She wonders if it will be better or worse when the others get into town- strength in numbers or frighteningly familiar? 

They do have time to go, they’re ahead of schedule, actually, and Spencer thinks it might do them some good- maybe it will feel more the life they’ve made for themselves now and less like this one they’ve all broken free of. Mostly free, anyway. Spencer finds herself looking forward to it, flipping through the rental pictures on her phone over endless cups of coffee, imagining the break. 

They head out on a Monday, Hanna insisting on driving because she’d found it after all, and having Spencer sit up front with her. ( _”She’s the best navigator,”_ Hanna says, waving a hand.) About an hour into the three and half hour drive, Hanna nudges Spencer’s shoulder and raises her eyebrows at something in the rearview mirror. Spencer looks back and suppresses a laugh- the boys have fallen asleep and Caleb’s head is on Toby’s shoulder.

“Aren’t they cute?” Hanna whispers, smirking. 

“Adorable,” Spencer says, shaking her head. Toby had been out late last night at Radley, wanting to make sure everything was at just the right place before they left for the week, and she knows Caleb has never really had the most regular sleeping patterns. 

“They work hard,” Hanna says, still smirking, biting her lip a little as she does.

“They do,” Spencer agrees, “poor things.”

“This is why you’re a better navigator,” Hanna says. Spencer laughs.

“Yeah,” she says, “this is going to be really nice.”

“I think so too,” Hanna says, smile a touch softer now.

“Thanks,” Spencer says. She feels like she needs to thank Hanna for a million things over so many years all at once.

“For renting a cabin?” Hanna says.

“For this whole summer,” Spencer says. Hanna grabs her hand across the console and squeezes, smiling again.

“Of course, I’d never let you do anything like this alone,” Hanna says.

“I’d have had Toby,” Spencer says, squeezing back.

“You know what I mean,” Hanna says, rolling her eyes but not letting go of Spencer’s hand.

“I do,” Spencer says.  
“Besides, I don’t know if we could separate those two for a whole summer,” Hanna says, looking into the rearview at Toby and Caleb again.

“Probably not,” Spencer agrees, laughing again. Hanna lets go of her hand then, and Spencer takes a long gulp of lukewarm coffee before changing the subject to Hanna’s classes and Spencer’s dissertation.

The boys sleep for the entire drive.

**

The cabin is beautiful, rustic and charming and bright, with giant windows that soak everything in light.

“It’s perfect,” Caleb says.

“I know,” Hanna says, beaming. Everyone looks a little more relaxed already, a little bit less on edge as they walk through, touching blankets and shelves and just breathing. They unpack slowly, talking about everything but Rosewood as they do. 

There’s a grill out back, and a little fire pit with chairs and a view of the lake. They’ve brought more than enough food, and copious amounts of wine and beer to fill the fridge with. It feels about a million miles from Rosewood, feels like a different world altogether. They drag out board games from a well stocked closet the first night, spread out on the floor of the patio outback.

“Teams!” Hanna declares, “I get Spencer.”

“We haven’t even decided what we’re playing yet,” Spencer says. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Hanna says, grinning.

“Hey,” Caleb says, mock offended and smirking, “what if _I_ want Spencer?”

“Absolutely not, you two get too competitive together, it’s unfair, and a little scary,” Hanna says.

“Hey,” Spencer, says this time, rolling her eyes.

“She’s right,” Toby puts in, looking up from where he’s been reading the rules to the game on his lap.

“Well, if you two aren’t up for the challenge,” Caleb throws back, taking a long swig of his beer as he does

“I already called Spencer!” Hanna says, laughing.

“Sorry boys, looks like I’m taken,” Spencer says, grinning at Toby as she does. It takes them another half an hour to actually decide on a game, and by the end Spencer isn’t honestly sure who wins, but she knows she feels good. Happy. Better. Like this was exactly what they needed.

**

The next several days pass for Spencer much like the first, food and relaxing, games and music, walks to the lake and exploring the grounds, hours spent in bed with Toby, hours spent talking to Hanna and Caleb. On the fifth day it rains, absolutely pours with lightning strikes across the lake and a chill in the air. They make far too much food for dinner and sit in the living room with wine after. There’s a generator Toby had checked on earlier that will kick in if they need it, so watching the rain is mostly just peaceful.

It’s strange, Spencer thinks, watching the glow on all their faces when lightning brightens the sky, how life turns out. How after it all, there actually is an after, that she got there, that she and Toby made it. That in the after she still has Toby. That she still has Hanna and Caleb, that she has Aria and Emily too, even if they live farther away and she can’t seem them in person as often as she’d like. That after years of hell she was able to get out with her favorite people in the world still by her side. And now she’s here and she thinks how much has changed, how grateful she is for all of it.

“Hey,” Toby says, putting a hand on her knee and smiling, “you look deep in thought over here.”

“It’s nothing,” Spencer says, and Toby arches an eyebrow at her, “I’m just really glad we did this, that we came up here.”

“It’s pretty great,” Toby agrees, fingers tracing around her knee, up her thigh a little as they talk.

“It’s perfect,” Spencer says. Toby smiles at her and leans in to kiss her, a soft quick kiss, familiar anywhere. 

“Hey, you two, it’s bad enough we can hear you through the walls in this place,” Hanna calls, laughing and sounding a bit drunk. Spencer pulls back from Toby a little, blushing but grinning. (It’s true, the thin walls thing. They’ve heard some things floating in from Hanna and Caleb’s room too, little whispers and whimpers and moans.)

“Please, like we have’t seen you two groping each other hundreds of times,” Spencer says. Toby laughs beside her and takes a long gulp of his wine.

“You love it!” Hanna says back, “I have an idea, come here.”

“That sounds like trouble,” Caleb says, grinning, as Spencer and Toby slide closer. 

“I have an idea,” Hanna says again, this time a loud whisper in Spencer’s ear. 

“What?” Spencer says back, not really whispering. They’re all a little tipsy, she thinks, the wine is strong and everyone looks relaxed and happy.

“An idea,” Hanna says, whispering for real this time, right in Spencer’s ear, low and conspiratorial, “we should have the boys kiss. Each other.”

“What,” Spencer says, a statement and not a question now. Her brain is churning that around, trying to catch a solid feeling on it. Her first thought is _why_ but her brain answers almost immediately with, _why not?_ Which should probably be a little troubling, but it’s what Spencer ends up focusing on.

“You know, if they want to of course,” Hanna whispers back, grabbing Spencer’s hand and lacing their fingers together as she does. 

“I’m pretty sure they do,” Spencer manages to whisper. It’s true, actually. She’s thought about it before. Not in a real concrete way, but she has. 

“I think they’re talking about us,” Caleb says loudly to Toby, watching them both.

“I’m sure they are,” Toby says back.

“We’ve decided,” Hanna says, almost spilling her wine with the sweeping gesture she makes with her free hand.

“Trouble,” Caleb says again.

“Hush,” Hanna says, “we’ve decided that you two should kiss. If you want to. You should. Right now, we think.”

“You decided that?” Caleb asks, but he’s grinning, almost laughing, and looking just a pinch flushed.

“Spence?” Toby says, eyebrow raised again, but he’s flushed too, biting his lip and Spencer knows, she knows that look. The air has gone all hot, like a current, a current Spencer decides at once that she loves. Wants.

“Yeah,” Spencer says, nodding. 

“We could all!” Hanna says, finishing her wine and looking around at all of them, one hand still tangled with Spencer’s, “Kiss, I mean. You two first though.”

In front of her, Toby is nodding and Caleb is licking his lips, and Spencer is watching and, god. She’s watching and she’s thinking about _all of them kissing_ and what that means and all things she wants and-

And then it happens, and then Caleb and Toby are turning toward each other and Caleb’s got a hand around the back of Toby’s neck and then they grin at each other for a second like this little check in and then they’re kissing. And then Caleb and Toby are kissing. Caleb and Toby. 

Spencer feels Hanna’s hand squeeze her’s more, and she feels her own heart racing and oh, she’s not even sure she’s breathing. It should not, a voice in the back of her brain informs her, be this hot, she should not be so okay with this, she feel jealous or bothered or anything but the incredibly turned on she actually feels.

“I know,” Hanna breathes out next to her, sliding even closer. They’re still kissing, Caleb’s hand moving to thread in some of Toby’s hair, Toby with his hand on the small of Caleb’s back, pulling him in closer. They look so great together, their hands and their lips and the flashes on their skin, Spencer thinks she could watch it forever.

“Damn,” Spencer says, half under her breath.

“I knew they’d be like this,” Hanna says back, looking as turned on and wrecked by it as Spencer feels.

Caleb and Toby break apart a few seconds later, both breathing heavy, which, god, is also unbearably hot. No one says anything for a second, and it’s all just breathing and that addictive current in the air.

“Good,” Hanna says after a minute, eyes going to each of them.

“Wow,” Caleb says, and then he flushes and actually looks a little embarrassed and Toby bites his lip again, and. And Spencer is not even sure she’s really thinking anymore.

“So, when you said we should all kiss,” Spencer says, looking at Hanna who grins back.

“Well we can’t let those two have all the fun,” Hanna says.

“Definitely not,” Spencer agrees. That same tiny voice says _what are you doing?_ and Spencer shakes her head to shut it out. She wants this, she wants all of this with a rush of intensity, with a pounding heart and the knowledge that she’s wanted this for a very long time. She didn’t know she could want this, this current and the way Hanna is leaning in closer, didn’t know she could want the promise of _we should all kiss_ and the way Toby and Caleb are still breathing heavy. Didn’t know she was allowed to want to watch Toby kiss other people, have Toby do the same while she kissed them. No. Not other people. These people. Hanna and Caleb, and that’s a different thing, maybe, she thinks.

“We wouldn’t want to hog all the fun,” Caleb says. His voice sounds a little rough.

“No,” Toby agrees. Spencer takes a breath and then reaches out to pull on Hanna, who giggles right until their faces are only an inch apart. The eyes she turns on Spencer then are serious and intense, and maybe just a hint shy, just for a second. Spencer leans in first and wonders how long she has actually wanted to kiss Hanna. She thinks, as their lips touch, that it has been a very, very long time. Hanna’s hands come around Spencer’s face as they kiss, and Spencer feels herself moving closer and closer into Hanna, into the kiss. Hanna is a fantastic kisser, not that Spencer expected any less. The kiss is dirty right away, pushing with little slides of tongue and just the right amount of pressure. 

Spencer gets lost in it, putting a hand on Hanna’s stomach, fingers trailing over material as they keep sliding closer, keep kissing, keep touching. When they do break apart, Hanna is mostly on Spencer’s lap, and Spencer traps an arm over Hanna to keep her there without really thinking about why.

“Good,” Hanna says again, breathing heavy, voice higher than before, “everyone come even closer.”

Caleb and Toby move in closer, until everyone’s limbs are touching everyone’s, and every point of contact in the room makes the current stronger, more. Spencer reaches out and grabs for Toby’s hand with the hand that’s not still anchoring Hanna to her lap.

“Wow,” Caleb repeats, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Spencer agrees, breathing. She feels dizzy in the best way, like she could swim in it.

“I don’t want to move,” Hanna says, curling further into Spencer, “but I think I’d like to see Spencer kiss Caleb.”

Everyone’s breathing sounds harder at, and Spencer swears this electric current is going to break the room in half. She wants it to.  
“Yes,” Toby says. _Toby says._ He squeezes Spencer’s hand again and he’s nodding and his eyes are dark like they get when- fuck. And it’s. Spencer runs that through in her head. Toby wants her to kiss Caleb. Hanna wants her to kiss Caleb. She wants to kiss Caleb. That’s just, it’s a lot, what they’re doing here, it’s a lot. Spencer wants more, and when she brings her eyes to Caleb’s she can tell he wants to kiss her too and that’s. So with Hanna on her lap and Toby holding her hand, Spencer leans again, in towards Caleb, who is nodding rapidly and leaning too- and then they’re kissing. They’re kissing and all four of them shift to bring Spencer and Caleb closer, with Hanna _still_ on Spencer’s lap and, damn. 

Spencer doesn’t have any free hands but Caleb does, and he runs one up and into Spencer’s hair, teasing tugs pulling her in closer as he licks at her lips. His other hands snakes back to rest on Hanna somewhere. And Spencer gets lost again, in another kiss. The kiss is intense, like the night itself. Spencer feels so much, she’s so overwhelmed and it’s, she doesn’t want it to stop. Doesn’t want to stop. She kisses Caleb until she’s completely out of breath, until it feels burned into her.

“See? Competitive, those two,” Hanna says to Toby, who nods wordlessly, eyes gleaming. 

“I think I’ll be offended if you don’t say ‘wow’ again,” Spencer manages to say to Caleb, who is still so close to her she can feel his breathing. She feels like she’s melting. She thinks that the fact that she can make jokes right now means, means- something. Like wherever this is all headed, it’s going to be okay.

“Shut up,” Caleb says, grinning, “and also wow.”

“This is fun,” Hanna says, and the way she says _fun_ sounds a lot like _sexiest thing that has ever happened_ to Spencer’s ears. Probably, because she thinks that is what Hanna had meant.

“So, um,” Toby says, swallowing and look at Hanna, and then at Spencer, and then at Caleb and then back at at Hanna.

“Last but not least,” Hanna says, “I’m still not moving, though.”

“Okay,” Toby says. Beside her, Spencer hears Caleb’s sharp intake of breath as Toby maneuvers himself so that he is still holding Spencer’s hand but can lean over and bring his face close to Hanna’s. She wriggles on Spencer’s lap a little get closer, which, oh, Spencer feels in every inch of her body. Caleb moves the hand that had been in Spencer’s hair down to her back, slipping a few fingers up under her shirt, drawing small circles on her skin and making Spencer shiver. On her lap and still touching Hanna, Caleb and Toby’s free hands find each others, locking together as Hanna and Toby bring their faces together, and when they start kissing it’s like the four of them of having made this perfect circle, everyone touching everyone, hands everywhere. Spencer lets the hand anchoring Hanna trail over Hanna’s thighs as she watches, just as turned on and fascinated as she’d been when Toby and Caleb kissed. 

Hanna teases one hand on the front of Spencer’s shirt and the other onto to Toby’s neck as they keep kissing. They’re so close Spencer can see everything, every flash of tongues and flush on their skin. She can hear every little sound they make, every gasp. She’s finding it hard to keep track of every place she is touching or being touched, of how long Toby and Hanna have been kissing. She doesn’t want them to stop, can’t stop thinking about the way they look together.

Every time Hanna moves, shifting and squirming on her lap Spencer feels it, feels herself get even more turned on, even more flushed with want and lust and and that current that has become every particle of air. Every second they kiss, every time she feels Hanna’s hand on her stomach or Caleb’s on her back, Spencer feels like she has become the current, electric herself with it all. 

When Hanna and Toby pull back, breathing heavy, everyone stills again for a minute, but there are still hands everywhere. Still hands everywhere, and they’re all looking disheveled, shirts riding up or falling down, flushed skin and heat on all of them.

“Fuck,” Caleb says, and everyone nods.

“What are we?” Spencer says, looking at Hanna, who has started running her fingers on Spencer’s stomach again, who still has a hand around Toby's neck.

“Don’t know,” Hanna says. Spencer tries to breathe, she’s flooded by thoughts of so many things they could do, so many things that she feels like she’s exploding with images and mental pictures.

“Fuck,” she says, echoing Caleb. She wants them all, each and every mental picture, and god every hand on her is so much and she feels so much.

“Is this,” Toby starts, but then stops and bites his lip. Spencer thinks, or hopes, that they’re all thinking the same thing, wondering the same questions but unsure how to ask them.

“We’re all good with all this, right?” Caleb asks, looking around. Everyone nods again. “And are we all thinking we should just, maybe, continue?” Caleb finishes. There is a pause then, everyone meeting each other’s eyes, and then slowly nodding again. Spencer doesn’t know for sure if he means continue tonight, or continue as a _thing_ from now on, but she’s pretty sure he means the latter. She thinks about a hundred different nights the four of them have hung out, about Hanna and Caleb falling asleep on Spencer and Toby’s couch after a movie night, about double dates where they all ended up dancing together. She thinks about cab rides home in a pile on top of each other, she thinks about meals cooked together, about how maybe it’s been this way for years, since high school, since in the middle of it all. It makes sense, somehow. 

“Good,” Hanna says, still touching Spencer lightly. Caleb’s hand is still on her back, steady, and suddenly, with both of them touching her, Spencer needs Toby. She needs them not stop, but she also needs Toby.

“Toby,” Spencer says. Her voice sounds strange to her own ears. Everyone seems to get it, and they all shift just a little, Hanna letting go of Toby’s neck so he can move to Spencer.

“You okay?” Toby asks with their foreheads touching.

“More than, I just need you to kiss me,” Spencer says. Toby grins and does, gripping her hand tighter than before. Kissing Toby still feels every bit as perfect as it always does, still makes Spencer feel like it always has, a head rush and flutter in her chest and spreading warmth that grows the longer they kiss. Hanna and Caleb start to kiss too, both of them still touching Spencer, Hanna still on Spencer’s lap. 

“Are you okay?” Spencer asks, pulling back a little and looking at Toby again. Her whole body feels on fire and her brain feels melted with it, but she feels like she needs to ask.

“Very okay,” Toby says. The current is still buzzing, crackling in all of Spencer’s body and she feels like if any one of them moves their touches even a little, that might be all it takes for. Honestly, if Hanna keeps moving on her lap like _just like that_ , it might be enough. Looking around, she thinks everyone might be the same, keyed up and turned on and already so far gone.

“Hey,” Hanna says, a low murmur to Caleb, but they are so close they can hear every breath and heartbeat. Hanna leans to Caleb’s ear, sliding on Spencer’s lap again, and whispers something Spencer can only catch syllables of that don’t make much sense together in her current state. Caleb grins and nods and turns his head and lean to whisper to Toby, and all Spencer catches that time is her own name. It makes her stomach flip and her whole body squirm again, because Spencer still likes to think she can put clues together when she needs to, and she’s pretty sure that the three of them whispering and her name and the way they all still all, well-

Caleb and Toby kiss again as they pull back from their whisper, still unfairly gorgeous together, really, grinning as they do. Toby slides back up to Spencer, every inch any of them moves feels giant and like _so_ much, running more shocks through her body and. And Toby leans into whisper to Spencer’s ear, 

“You’re winning,” with a soft laugh she can feel on her neck. She’s not sure what she’s winning or what game they were playing- actually, maybe she knows exactly- but she’s glad to hear it, regardless.

“Am I?” Spencer says back, suddenly aware of more hands on her, that their tight circle has gotten even tighter.

“Everyone agreed,” Toby says, he’s got a hand on her face, fingers on her cheekbones and thumb by her lips like a thousand other times and nothing like them at all, deliriously hot. He bites his lip again, and yes. Spencer gets it.

“Do I get a prize?” she asks, and everyone sort of laughs and gasps at the same time at that, and then Toby is nodding and turning her face into Hanna’s, and Hanna is turning on Spencer’s lap and kissing and her again, intense and very much full of purpose this time. Hanna leans them back and before Spencer really registers it her head is in Caleb’s lap and Hanna is straddling her and Toby has moved and is working his hands up and down her thighs, pressed close to her as he does. Like this, Spencer is acutely aware of just how turned on all three of them are, and that makes her squirm harder, turns her on more. She feels like she chasing something she didn’t know she wanted, this sensation and this heat. She feels like she’s floating and everyone is still fully clothed.

Caleb’s hands are in her hair, and Hanna is still kissing her, and fuck, rolling her hips on top of Spencer’s now, and Toby is teasing fingers along the inside of her legs. Spencer wants to touch everyone, wants them all to touch her even more, wants them all to touch each other.

“Still okay?” Hanna asks, pulling back a little.

“Not with how much everyone is still wearing,” Spencer says, grinning. She hears Caleb laugh above her head, and Toby’s voice says,

“That’s my girl.” Hanna grins back and shakes her head.

“I agree,” Hanna says, and then she leans up further and tugs off her own shirt and throws it directly at Caleb’s head. 

“I don’t know how undressed we can get in this position,” Spencer says, eyes tracing Hanna’s skin. (And that’s- they’ve gone swimming, they’ve changed in front of each other, they snuggled in bed on hot nights in nothing but camisoles two summers ago when Toby and Caleb were away on an out-of-town project and Hanna was staying over and the air conditioning was out. But this feels so different, so unbelievably different that Spencer almost feels like she’s never seen Hanna’s skin before, the dips and lines of her stomach, the curves of her chest.)

“We can if we work together,” Hanna says, grinning and running her fingers under Spencer’s shirt again.

“That’s sort of the idea here, isn’t it?” Caleb asks, shifting his legs under Spencer as he does.

“Obviously,” Hanna says. And then everyone is shifting and there are hands under shirts and on belt buckles and pulling and tugging and lifting and Spencer wants to watch and feel and touch more and more. Spencer’s fingers undoing the button on Caleb’s pants, Toby’s hands unclasping Hanna’s bra, Hanna’s hands helping Spencer wriggle out of her pants, Caleb’s hands lifting Toby’s shirt- it’s a few minutes of slightly awkward giggles and angles and tugs and touches and jokes that fall heavy and charged- and then they’re shifting back, to how they were, only unbearably different.

“Everyone still good?” Caleb asks, fingers tracing down Spencer’s neck and onto her shoulder. Spencer shudders again, and they all look at each other and nod again. Spencer thinks something about this should be more terrifying, or at least she should be worried they are all going to want to go for different things or something- anything but the want and current and lust that is in every cell of her body. 

There is another group nod, and then Spencer feels herself shifted again so that more of her upper body is on Caleb’s lap. Spencer thinks briefly that she could just, from this angle she could just turn her head a little, she could just- and she wants, but maybe not right now- because Hanna has moved to running her hands and then her tongue is absolutely all over Spencer’s stomach and chest and Toby is licking his way up her thighs, like he does, like he has done so many times-

And then it’s like everything at once and the current actually does break the room, she thinks. Hanna and Caleb stop their own hands and movement for a minute like they want to see the moment Toby starts licking her fully, and then Spencer is arching her back and reaching her hands out to nowhere, and then Hanna and Caleb kiss each other with their hands all over, and then Spencer whimpers and shuts her eyes for a second, and then she’s opening them back up because Hanna is licking all over her chest, licking and sucking and, and- and then Caleb is kissing her again, hands back in her hair, firm and tugging and-

And Spencer really is floating, she’s so far from everything she wanted to get away from that she’s not sure she’ll ever really be there again. Her brain just keeps supplying on loop that she currently is feeling all three of their tongues in different places, saying it on loop until she’s burned with it, not sure she’ll ever be able to remember anything else but this, feel anything else but this. 

When she explodes, when she falls apart, it’s like everything falls away, like she’s not in this room or anywhere else at all, she’s just liquid. When she opens eyes again they’re all looking at her, and one of Toby’s hands is tangled in hers.  
“I do like winning,” Spencer says. And then she gets to kiss everyone all over again.

**

After that it gets even hazier, hands and tongues, kisses and touches, taking turns and working together, everything hot and burning until they’re all sort of collapsed into a pile on the floor, skin and sweat and rapidly beating hearts. Until a few hours later, when they do it again. And then again the next morning, and the following evening, and honestly more often than not when they’re awake during their last days at the cabin.

It’s like everything has changed but nothing at all has, like they’ll never be the same, except Spencer keeps thinking that maybe it’s always been this way. It’s still cooking together and jokes and even board games, it’s still building fires and playing music and talking about their lives in the city, it’s just laced with whispers of things they could do later, laced with this new part. Spencer thinks it’s exactly what she needed, needs, what they all do. She thinks it’s like, maybe, this is what they all deserve for going through all they have, for coming out alive on the other side. Later she might feel guilty or worry about that, but for now it all feels right.

“See?” Hanna says on drive back to Rosewood, “now it’s like we got something good out of this summer.”

“Yeah, we did,” Spencer says, lacing their fingers together. They hold hands the whole way back, while Caleb and Toby are snuggled in the back, much more purposely on top of each other than on the way up, legs crossed over each other’s. 

They got something amazing out of this summer, something they all seem to be planning to keep, and maybe that’s the point. Maybe, Spencer thinks, that’s what really matters in the end. 

She doesn’t even flinch when they drive back across town line. She just squeezes Hanna’s hand tighter, and breathes.


End file.
